El Lugar de Siempre
by Soy una Cordial del Distrito 7
Summary: [Library AU] {Hiccstrid} One-Shot ¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos? Fue en esa librería, donde todo empezó y todo termina. En esa librería. En el lugar de siempre. Narrado todo desde el punto de vista de Hipo.


**Ah ¡Hola! Bien. Vamos al grano este fic va para un reto en el foro de Canciones del Antiguo Berk, en el que yo y otros fickers mas tenemos que hacer un AU One-Shot con un prompt especifico, a mi me toco el de una librería x3 Ufff estoy un tanto nerviosa, a las dos de la mañana me desperté y se me ocurrio de todo. Pues empezemos ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

¡Ep ep ep!

Disclaimer: Bueno, principalmente he de avisar que este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk" y que ni Hipo, o Astrid o cualquier personaje ni historia ni nada me pertenece, es de Dreamworks (Pelicula y saga) y/o Cressida Cowel (Saga de libros

* * *

-El lugar de siempre-

¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos?

Cabello color castaño, ojos color verde, tímido y torpe, ese era yo, Hipo Horrendo Abadejo Tercero.

Recuerdo aquel día, éramos tan solo unos niños, siempre iba a la misma librería todos los días, adoraba leer fascinantes historias en las cuales existían los grandes y rudos vikingos, o míticos dragones escupe fuego.

Ahí estabas tú, en la misma mesa que yo, tu hermoso cabello dorado y ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo. Leías el mismo libro que yo.

Me acerque a ti, una extraña sensación me decía que eras alguien especial, que te conocía de algún lado.

-Ho… Ho… Hola- te salude tímidamente.

-Hola- me saludaste de vuelta.

-¿También te gustan esos libros?- te pregunte, tu asentiste -¡Yo también!- dije emocionado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntaste con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hipo ¿Y tú?-

-Astrid- Astrid, ese nombre era hermoso.

Empezamos a hablar animadamente sobre nuestros gustos, pasábamos horas y horas en esta librería. Rato después nos despedíamos y nos íbamos a nuestras casas, para al día siguiente reunirnos y seguir riendo, hablando, bromeando y hasta jugando, solo que la vieja encargada del lugar nos callaba.

Mi Astrid, mi fiera vikinga, mi mejor amiga.

Éramos tan diferentes, tú decías que querías ser la mejor vikinga de todo el mundo y matar dragones. Yo te insistía que los dragones eran buenos, pacíficos y amables. Yo te decía que a veces soñaba en que montaba un gran dragón color negro, y que tú estabas ahí, atrás mío.

Sin dudar éramos inseparables, siempre nos veíamos en esa librería donde nos sentábamos a leer historias en las cuales existían los grandes y rudos vikingos, o míticos dragones escupe fuego. Leíamos, reíamos, discutíamos y hablábamos. Tú eras muy terca, decidida, ruda y valiente, yo te admiraba como tú decías que me admirabas a mí.

Pasaron los años, habíamos crecido, ya no éramos unos niños, ahora éramos adolescentes que sentían algo más que una hermosa amistad.

Siempre nos visitábamos en el lugar de siempre, como así decíamos cuando hablábamos por celular, esa misma librería, fue donde yo decidí de una buena vez, declarar los sentimientos que tenía hacia ti.

Recuerdo muy bien, en la librería de siempre, el libro que siempre leías, deje una nota, esa nota tenía unas palabras que, según tú, esperabas desde hace mucho. Escribí "¿Serias mi novia?" Debajo de la nota había también un retrato tuyo que yo dibujaba a escondidas de ti cuando leías, tan concentrada tan bella.

-Si Hipo, si seré tu novia- me dijiste, me luego, me diste un golpe en el hombre, era muy tuyo –Eso fue por tardarte tanto, y esto- me tomo de la camisa y me beso, sus labios eran suaves, frágiles, dulces. Yo sonreí como un idiota y tú te reíste.

Mi Astrid, mi fiera vikinga, mi mejor amiga, mi amor.

Pasaron los años, ya no éramos una adolescente pareja, éramos más maduros, al igual que nuestro amor. Tuvimos discusiones y peleas, por un momento los celos y las malas compañías se apoderaron de ti, pero siempre nos reconciliábamos, te tranquilizabas cuando leías y arreglábamos cualquier asunto, en el lugar de siempre.

Recuerdo ese día, cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa, que me entregaste tu vida entera como yo lo haría por igual. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, fue en la librería que solíamos trabajar.

Te llamé, yo me puse de rodillas y te mostré una pequeña caja de terciopelo con un anillo en él. Se notaba que querías llorar, yo hable:

-Astrid Hofferson- ella asintió -¿Me darías el gran honor de ser mi esposa?- le pregunte.

-¡SI! ¡CLARO QUE ME CASO CONTIGO!- saltaste hacia mí, no nos importaba si la gente que se encontraba ahí nos viera.

Ahora no nos sentábamos a leer fascinantes historias en las cuales existían los grandes y rudos vikingos, o míticos dragones escupe fuego, también compartíamos nuestro amor eterno.

Mi Astrid, mi fiera vikinga, mi mejor amiga, mi amor, mi esposa.

Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Fuimos muy felices y nuestra boda fue inolvidable. Éramos tan felices.

Pasaron los años, recuerdo que íbamos al lugar de siempre, en nuestro automóvil, los besos, las caricias, palabras de amor que nos dedicábamos, se habían esfumado. Un trágico accidente automovilístico, había hecho un gran daño.

Estábamos en el hospital, yo ya me había despertado, me observe, había perdido un pie.

-¿Ya se siente mejor Abadejo?- me pregunto el doctor que recién llegaba.

-Bueno, si perder un pie es una buena señal, claro que estoy mejor-luego una gran duda se hizo presente -¿Que le paso a Astrid? De cabellos rubios, ojos azules, que iba conmigo- le dije, el doctor puso una cara seria, guardo sus lentes que traía puestos.

-Lo siento mucho, no sobrevivió al choque- sus palabras fueron para mí el fin del mundo.

Mi Astrid, mi fiera vikinga, mi mejor amiga, mi amor, mi esposa, mi eterno sufrimiento.

Los años pasaron, yo ya no era el mismo, no podía olvidarte, no podía.

Siempre iba a nuestro lugar, me sentaba a leer el libro que siempre leías, derramaba lágrimas, y derrame muchas más cuando encontré la nota que puse en el libro. Pasaron tantos años desde el día que te conocí.

Y heme aquí, me encuentro en el mismo lugar de siempre, el lugar donde nos conocimos, donde leíamos fascinantes historias en las cuales existían los grandes y rudos vikingos, o míticos dragones escupe fuego.

La librería de siempre.

El lugar de siempre.

Este lugar ya no existe, pasaron los años y esto ahora son solo escombros, todavía hay unos cuantos libros en el suelo, encontré tu favorito. Derrame unas cuantas lágrimas, pero de felicidad, sabía que el momento se acercaba, sabía que dentro de poco montaría un dragón y volaría hasta ti, nos reuniríamos otra vez.

-Tardaste mucho- fue lo que me dijo, se veía tan joven. Sonreí, me trajiste paz y tranquilidad.

Yo solo me acerque a ti, te di un beso y te dije –Ya estoy aquí ¿No es así?-

Sabía que nada en el mundo nos separaría otra vez.

Mi Astrid, mi fiera vikinga, mi mejor amiga, mi amor, mi esposa, mi eterno sufrimiento, mi eterno descanso.

Sabía que en el momento que te vi estábamos destinados a conocernos. En esa librería comenzó y termino todo.

En el lugar de siempre.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Hmmmm muy corto supongo, pero bueno, espero haber dejado algún sentimiento c: No se si les hiso llorar, reir o nada. La verdad no se y me encantaría saber para así mejorar mi escritura n.n Espero que les haya gustado. Y también a los jueces (Si es que hay e.e) del reto o no se xD Me despido. ¡ADIOSIN!**


End file.
